


Hard at Work

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for blue_raven and originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_raven/gifts).



> Written for blue_raven and originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.

Rodney slammed the broken laptop on to the counter. 

"This is new way of repair, is it?" Radek asked, barely looking up from the diagnostic he was running. 

"Have you seen this? Malcolm dropped it. In a volcano! The man's stupidity never...what are you doing?"

Radek had moved over to the other scientist and pushed him away from the counter. "You are turning red, for all the wrong reasons."

Before Rodney had the chance to make any sense out of that statement, Radek (with a strength previously unobserved by Rodney) was pushing him up against the wall and pushing his tongue inside Rodney's mouth which had conveniently dropped open in surprise. 

But despite all expectations it actually felt pretty good and Rodney found himself responding, hands pulling Radek closer, rubbing shamelessly against the other man. All the day's tension seeped out of him in to other, far more pressing areas. Surprised at his own need Rodney slipped his hand inside Radek's trousers, pulling his mouth away as Radek gasped. 

"You do not have to..." Radek began only to be silenced by one of Rodney's more incredulous expressions. 

"Shut up, Radek." And then it was Radek's turn to be pushed against the wall, bracing his hands against it as Rodney pulled down Radek's trousers and then his own, before pulling open the nearest drawer, looking for something that could be used as lube. 

"Top pocket," Radek told him, blushing a deep red when Rodney pulled out a tub of lube. 

"Later, we're going to have a conversation," Rodney told him, before setting to work, methodically preparing the other man. 

"What about...the doors...any one could..."

"Didn't seem to bother you earlier," Rodney replied, impossibly smug that Radek couldn't even form a sentence. 

Radek let his forehead slide against the wall. There was no fighting Rodney when he was determined to do something. And god, was he determined. 

Slick fingers entered him and he leaned back, desperate for more contact. Rodney bit at the base of his neck and he shuddered, biting his lip to keep quiet. He'd never hear the end of it if he allowed himself to beg. 

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Rodney asked, teeth tugging at Radek's earlobe. Radek growled. Rodney decided to be merciful. "I'll take that as a yes."

And before Radek could adjust Rodney's cock was pushing into him, stretching him in ways that made his eyes cross. It felt so good that all he could think about was pushing back, delighted at Rodney's echoing groan. 

Then there was nothing but hot, sweaty movement, teeth and lips and fingers tracing over his body, sending him so close and then pulling him back before he could take the final plunge. Finally he snapped, begging Rodney to finish it, begging him to let him come, all restraint fleeing from him. 

With a self-satisfied grin Rodney complied, tugging at Radek's leaking erection as he gave one final, precise thrust, sending Radek and himself over into blissful orgasm.


End file.
